


The Usual Chaos

by millicentennial



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Australian Slang, Chatting & Messaging, Fairy Bread, Family Shenanigans, Fluff and Crack, Gen, How Do I Tag, Memes, Not Everyone Is Here, Out of Character, Stray Kids Is A Mess, also, and so is Covfefe, and those that are are probably, are a thing, aussie stuff written by a german-canadian, chatfic, is a disaster waiting to happen, the usual chaos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 03:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14907684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millicentennial/pseuds/millicentennial
Summary: A Stray Kids chatfic where Changbin disses fairy bread, Felix murders his boyfriend, Minho is an accomplice, Seungmin and Woojin are lowkey worried, and Chan doesn't even know what his life is anymore. Jisung, Jeongin, and Hyunjin aren't here because I suck at characterization (and remembering names -- I know, I'm working on it, but I have like seven groups' worth of names to remember, one of them being NCT and the other being Seventeen so excuse me). Also, how is "Stray Kids Is A Mess" not a tag.





	The Usual Chaos

woot: #chan: smiles

woot: #the sun: wtf

seungminnie: ?

minnow: that memes so old 

binnie the pooh: minho we debuted like a month ago

binnie the pooh: its not old

covfefe: @minnow cant say it isnt true though 

covfefe: wait who changed my username

woot: exactly. chans smile is a blessing upon this earth 

woot: and you did

binnie the pooh: probably when you were high as fuck on cough syrup

binnie the pooh: you said you could smell colours

covfefe: im going to assume youre only telling me because someone got it on video

seungminnie: multiple someones

covfefe: …

covfefe: thanks guys real nice of you

binnie the pooh: hey we could have let you eat your bagel with mayonaise and sprinkles

binnie the pooh: but we didnt

covfefe: i was trying to make fairy bread okay

covfefe: (a pathetic/questionable bastardization of it i admit)

covfefe: but still

seungminnie: ?

woot: ?

binnie the pooh: ?

minnow: the fuck is fairy bread

covfefe: are you kidding me

covfefe: youve never had fairy bread

minnow: bitch we dont even know what it is

seungminnie: sounds yummy though

binnie the pooh: i question it

binnie the pooh: australia is where everything can and will kill you

binnie the pooh: dont think that rule wont apply to food in some way

woot: its literally called FAIRY bread bro

binnie the pooh: still question it

seungminnie: felix? help?

seungminnie: um he just left the room

binnie the pooh: …

binnie the pooh: shit

covfefe: @binnie the pooh hey mate where are you right now i just wanna talk

binnie the pooh: family meeting gtg srry

minnow: @covfefe hes in the basement studio

covfefe: thanks :)

binnie the pooh: @minnow i hate you 

binnie the pooh: i will exact my vengeance

minnow: survive first :)

seungminnie: …

seungminnie: that smiley is terrifying

woot: both of them are

woot: but seriously

woot: level 1 to chan how pissed was felix

seungminnie: a solid michael jones playing the impossible game level 4

woot: …

woot: @binnie the pooh what kind of flowers you want for your funeral

channieeee: felix is murdering his boyfriend

channieeee: i was gone for an hour

channieeee: what

seungminnie: minhos laughing his ass off

seungminnie: and by that i mean he sounds like a goddamn demon

minho: im still here :)

seungminnie: whoops autocorrect is stupid i mean he sounds like sunshine and rainbows

channieeee: @woot i think changbins too busy running for his life

channieeee: he just came into my room and said hide me

woot: then ask him

seungminnie: and whatever the fuck fairy bread is

seungminnie: oh yeah @channieeee what is fairy bread

channieeee: bread with sprinkles on top (A/N I think?)

channieeee: @woot i think he was gonna say hydrangeas but he didnt finish

channieeee: wait is that what this is about

woot: yeah binnie dissed fairy bread 

seungminnie: we were guessing whether it was something weird or not

woot: and binnie said everything in australia will kill you and yeah

seungminnie: felix basically hulked out on him

seungminnie: but like calmly

seungminnie: which is terrifying by the way

channieeee: okay someone legitimately might have to save changbin

channieeee: if this is actually about fairy bread he wont stand a chance

seungminnie: wait seriously

woot: oh god he just started screaming

woot: im going to help him

minnow: dont bother he stopped

seungminnie: …

seungminnie: can a group chat be considered witnesses to murder

woot: jesus christ on a crutch

woot: o_O

woot: im gonna have nightmares

covfefe: hey guys :)

minnow: hi felix :)

channieeee: …

channieeee: what did i do to deserve this


End file.
